From Beyond the Grave
by Janet2
Summary: Steve meets a woman whose family and business connections put them both in danger.


From Beyond the Grave  
  
Jesse and Steve were slumped over a corner table in an attitude on complete and utter exhaustion when Mark walked through the door of BBQ Bobs. As he heard the door open , Jesse lifted his head from where it was resting on his outstretched arms and did his best to greet Mark with a smile.  
  
'Busy evening?', Mark enquired, a look of amusement mingled with concern on his face.  
  
Wearily Steve lifted his head from the table and exclaimed, ' Busy? Try manic! It was Tracey's night off and Monica upped and quit on us. So it was just me and Jesse.'  
  
'What you two need is more staff,' Mark responded.  
  
Whilst Steve shot his father a disgusted look, Jesse's voice could be heard from the depths of the tablecloth, 'What we NEED is a decent nights sleep.'  
  
'I'll put a help-wanted sign in the window in the morning,' Steve said, as he hauled himself to his feet, ' Right now, all I can think about is my bed. Can you drive me home dad? I'm too tired to be safe behind the wheel.'  
  
'Sure son', Mark looked across at Jesse who was quietly groaning to himself at the thought of driving, ' Come with us Jess. You can have the spare room.'  
  
'Thanks,' came the muffled reply.  
  
The three men closed up the restaurant and piled into Marks car. By the time they arrived at the beach house Steve had his head leaning against the headrest with his eyes shut and Jesse was gently snoring in the back seat. As Mark switched the engine off, however, both of them woke up.  
  
Yawning and stretching Steve asked, ' Are we home yet dad?'.  
  
Mark chuckled, ' Now that's a question I haven't heard from you in a long time. You know, when you were younger and we'd been on a long journey, both you and Carol would fall asleep on the car. We'd arrive home, I'd turn the car off , Carol wouldn't stir a muscle but you'd sit bolt upright and ask if we were home yet.'  
  
Steve gave Mark a look that said very clearly please don't go there and got out of the car , closely followed by Jesse and they left Mark sitting behind the steering wheel  
  
Knowing that neither Steve or Jesse were on duty the next day, Mark was extra quiet as he got ready for work. He stopped off at Bob's and asked Tracey to put a help-wanted sign in the window and then carried on to the hospital.  
  
Arriving at CG, almost the first person Mark encountered was Amanda Bentley.  
  
'Good morning Amanda,' Mark smiled, his eyes twinkling as they always did when he saw Amanda, a young woman whom he regarded as almost his own daughter.  
  
Amanda smiled back, for she looked on Mark as her father-away-from-home.  
  
'How is Steve this morning? I popped into Bobs last night for a take-out and he was rushed off his feet. I didn't even catch sight of Jesse.'  
  
'By the time I arrived there was only a table top between them and the floor,' Mark laughed at the memory.  
  
'They need more staff,' Amanda commented.  
  
'That they do,' Mark agreed, 'I've just arranged for a help-wanted sign to go in the window. Hopefully, it shouldn't take too long to fill.'  
  
'Actually, I might be able to help,' said Amanda thoughtfully, ' A friend of mine has just moved to LA and she could do with a job. What do you think Steve and Jesse would say?'  
  
'Give her a call and get her to meet them at Bobs tonight,' responded Mark, 'I'll give Steve a ring later and let him know. What's her name, by the way?'  
  
'Matilda Sims ', she said and catching sight of Marks astonished face carried on , 'Her mother is a big Roald Dahl fan. Don't worry, everyone calls her Mattie.'  
  
'I'll bet that's a big relief to her,' Mark chuckled, ' I've got to go Amanda. Don't worry, I wont forget to ring Steve.'  
  
It was 10am and Jesse emerged from Mark's spare room, bleary eyes, tousled and unshaven. Wandering, in a daze, across the living room he met Steve ascending the stairs from his unit in much the same state. They looked at each other and , by an unspoken mutual agreement , headed for the kitchen. Steve wandered backwards and forwards across the kitchen making coffee and searching out some donughts, whilst Jesse perched himself on one of the stools and followed his friends movements with his eyes. It was only after they had both drained their second cup of coffee and finished the donughts that a light flickered in their eyes. It was at this point that the companionable silence was broken by the ringing of the telephone. Steve reached across the work surface and, picking up the receiver, put it to his ear.  
  
'Sloan here,' he said, his face relaxing into a smile when he realised that it was his dad on the line, ' Hi, dad. What? Okay, see you later.'  
  
Putting the phone down, Steve looked across at Jesse and explained to him about Amanda's friend.  
  
That evening found Steve and Jesse back at Bobs, refreshed after a day on the beach, alternately surfing and catching the sun. Steve was at the cash register handing a couple their change when he heard the tinkling of the bell that always came when the door to the restaurant opened. Steve looked up and looked straight into a pair of sparkling green eyes. It wasn't the colour of the eyes that struck him so much, rather than the fact that he could look straight into them. Steve was a tall man and most of the women that he went out with were shorter than him, so to be able to look into a woman's eyes was a novelty. Dragging his gaze away from hers, Steve took the time to fully appraise the woman who stood in front of him. Her hair was a mousy brown, short but beautifully cut . Her colouring was quite pale, but not so pale that she looked ill. Rather , she looked as if she were on the road to recovery from something. Her figure, Steve would have described as statuesque . However, it was those eyes, that he eventually came back to. She wasn't beautiful, in the traditional L.A kind of way, but there was a quality to those eyes that hinted at hidden depths - intelligence, fun and sensuality. Mentally shaking himself, Steve brought himself back to the present to hear a question being asked.  
  
'Are you Steve or Jesse?' the woman asked.  
  
'Er, Steve,' he replied, somewhat confused, ' But you seem to have the advantage over me, I don't know your name.'  
  
At this the woman looked confused, ' I thought you were expecting me, Matilda Sims.'  
  
The confused look on Steve's face became mixed with a barely suppressed grin and he shook his head, 'No, sorry'.  
  
'I'm a friend of Amanda Bentley. She said you knew I was coming……………about the job.'  
  
'I'm sorry,' Steve said, walking around the counter holding out his hand, which Mattie took.' My dad did tell me, but the truth is I was only half awake at the time. Please, come and have a seat.'  
  
Sitting down at the table nearest to the kitchen, Steve looked across at the woman opposite him. 'So, Matilda. That's an unusual name isn't it?' he asked, the corners of his mouth twitching a little in amusement.  
  
' Unusual? Yes, I suppose you could describe it like that.,' Mattie said, annoyance rippling across her face, ' Mind you, most people only call me Matilda the once.'  
  
'Oh?', Steve raised his eyebrows, questioningly.  
  
'Because, I usually threaten to deck them if they do,' Mattie replied,' I prefer Mattie.'  
  
Steve held up his hands, ' Mattie it is,' he said ,' I have no plans to be flattened by a woman.' He paused, then grinned ,' Certainly not over a name!.'  
  
Luckily for Steve, Mattie had a sense of humour and she, too, grinned. At that moment Jesse appeared out of the kitchen and stopped by the table. 'Jesse, this is Mattie,' Steve introduced, ' she's a friend of Amanda's .'  
  
Jesse shook hands with Mattie as he sat down beside Steve , ignoring the not-so-gentle tap on the ankle he received from his friend. He grinned wickedly at Steve and turned his full attention to Mattie. 'So, Mattie, have you done any work like this before?'  
  
'I have actually,' she answered,' I used to co-own a small restaurant back home, but my business partner skipped town with all the money and neither I nor the police have seen him since. There's still a warrant out for his arrest. I needed a change of scenery, so here I am.'  
  
Steve looked a little uncomfortable at hearing this and said, ' Mattie, this is only a small place and the pay isn't great. Are you sure that this is what you want?'  
  
'Steve,' Mattie began, 'Can I call you Steve?'  
  
Steve nodded.  
  
' I love the restaurant business and I'd love to have my own place again. For now though, all I want to do is to be able to serve people and get to know them ', her voice lowered as she finished, ' I need to learn to trust again.'  
  
By this time Jesse was beating a silent tattoo with his foot against Steve's shin. Steve looked across at his friend and partner and a silent wave of communication passed between them. Looking back at Mattie, Steve said, ' Okay, you're hired. When can you start?'  
  
'Tomorrow. Thanks Steve, Jesse,' Mattie was enthusiastic,' What time?'  
  
'Stay, have something to eat and we'll discuss shifts etc', said Steve, with a smile.  
  
Much later , when everyone else had left, Steve and Mattie were found sitting at the same table talking as if they had known each other for years. Jesse had left an hour before, pausing only to remind Steve to lock up when he left. Mattie suddenly looked at her watch and exclaimed,  
  
'Have you seen the time! Nearly midnight.! I'd better get going, I don't want to be late for work tomorrow,' she grinned across at Steve,' I hear that the boss is a real tyrant .'  
  
'Nah, he's a pussy cat,' said Steve, standing up to help Mattie on with her jacket,  
  
'I'll give you a lift home, as it's partly my fault that you're so late.'  
  
'Thanks, that's really kind of you,' said Mattie as she followed Steve to the door and watched him set the alarm and pull the door shut behind them.  
  
Mattie didn't live too far away and so it was a very short time later that Steve brought his car to a halt outside a small apartment building. Mattie sat for a few seconds, looking down at her purse, as if trying to decide whether to say anything or not. Whatever she was thinking, a small sigh brought her musings to an end and she reached out, opened the door and made to get out of the car. She had just half put one foot out when she felt a hand on her arm. Turning, Mattie saw a look in Steve's eyes that she had never seen before. A look that not many men aimed Mattie's way. Without thinking she brought her foot back into the car and her body, seemingly of its own volition, leaned in towards Steve. Pulling Mattie the rest of the way, Steve's arms wrapped themselves around her and their lips met in a kiss, the intensity of which left them both stunned. Mattie was the first to break away from the kiss, but she was so dazed that she could do nothing but lean her quivering body against Steve's muscular torso. For a long time they sat locked together, the only the audible sound was that of their breathing and the only movement was from Steve, bestowing occasional featherlight kisses on Mattie's temple. Eventually, Mattie pulled herself together long enough to sit up. She looked at Steve and asked, in a dazed voice.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Why what?' Steve asked, a look of confusion crossing his face.  
  
'Why did you kiss me?'  
  
'Did I misread you? Didn't you want me to kiss you?'  
  
'Yes, I did, but I didn't actually expect you to. Most men don't.'  
  
In spite of his confusion, Steve smiled, 'Well, they are missing out on QUITE an experience!'  
  
Mattie's face went a bright shade of red as she replied, 'I'm not the sort of woman that men want to kiss, especially the way you kissed me.'  
  
' Why ever not?' asked Steve, his eyes locked on Mattie face and absentmindedly running his hand up and down her back.  
  
Mentally shaking herself in an attempt to get her mind off of that wandering hand Mattie said, 'Steve, I have no illusions about myself. I'm not beautiful, I'm not slim and I'm too tall.'  
  
' You are just the right height,' Steve said, and smilingly carried on, 'for me, at least. You have lovely figure and I think you are beautiful'. He bent his head and kissed Mattie until her insides turned to jelly, before carrying on,' and you kiss like an angel.'  
  
Mattie's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears as she reached up with her right hand and gently caressed Steve's face.  
  
' You are every bit as wonderful as Amanda said,' she paused and reached down to pick her purse up from where it had slipped off her lap, 'I've got to go in now.'  
  
'Can I see you again?' Steve asked.  
  
'Of course, you'll see me at Bobs,' replied Mattie.  
  
'I don't mean at work, I mean just you and me, on our own.' Steve answered, keeping a tight hold on Mattie's free hand.  
  
She smiled and said, 'I'd like that.'  
  
'I'll pop into Bobs after work tomorrow and we'll arrange something then', Steve said, getting out of his car and walking round to help Matty out.  
  
Resting his hands on her hips, Steve leant forward and gave Mattie a gentle, final kiss goodnight. He then guided her to her building and through the door, staying where he was until Mattie had disappeared round the bend in the staircase. Moving back to his car, Steve got in and sat for a few minutes. He hadn't wanted to let on to Mattie, but he was as stunned as she was at what had happened. Yes, true, he had jumped in with both feet into relationships in the past, but this time felt different. There was something about Mattie that had touched his soul on a very deep level, almost from the second they had met. Turning on the engine and driving home, Steve let his mind wander and by the time he reached the beach house he was convinced that it was her eyes. Those expressive eyes, a deep ocean green, were like a window to her soul. Steve felt that every time he looked into Mattie's eyes, he could see straight through into the very core of her being. Ascending the steps to the front door, Steve didn't know whether he was pleased or not to see all the lights off, as this meant that Mark was in bed and Steve did not know whether he was ready to talk or not. Indeed, Steve really wasn't sure if there was anything to talk about. Although Steve was, at heart , a romantic ,he was also his fathers son and, in consequence, tried to rationalise things when what he should be doing is feeling. He was also a victim of his track record with women. On the occasions that he had allowed himself to simply 'feel', the relationship ended in disaster. Lynn Conklin, for example. Steve still felt bad about that one. Deep down, he still felt that if he had known of her problems he could have helped, rather than being the one to shoot her. Shaking off the feeling of melancholy that always came over him when he thought about Lynn, Steve headed for the shower and took himself off to bed.  
  
Both Sloan men were up early the next day. Steve to start his shift at the precinct where he was stationed and Mark to begin another day at Community General.  
  
'Did Amanda's friend turn up last night Steve', Mark queried, as he placed a couple of slices of bacon and scrambled eggs onto a place before putting it in  
  
front of Steve. Turning away to fill his own plate, he missed Steve's reflective smile as he remembered the night before. When he spoke, though, his voice was neutral.  
  
'Yeah, she did. She seems very nice and has a background in the restaurant business. So we hired her and she starts today.'  
  
'That's great son,' Mark beamed, ' Maybe now you and Jesse can have a bit more free time.'  
  
'That's the plan dad,' Steve said, tucking into his breakfast with enthusiasm  
  
A while later Steve left for work, whilst his dad was still getting ready. Mark watched his son drive away with a secret smile on his face. Two things had given Steve away. First of all was the nonchalant way Steve talked about Mattie, always a giveaway and secondly, Jesse had phoned him the night before and let him know about Mattie. That was why Mark had made himself scarce the night before. He didn't want to be still up if Steve had brought Mattie home. Although Steve was a grown-man and had been living his own life for many years, Mark knew that there was still a trace of embarrassment in the back of his son's mind when a girlfriend stayed the night.  
  
Entering his office, a while later Mark was not surprised to find both Jesse and Amanda lying in wait for him. As he opened the door, two faces were turned to greet him in eager anticipation. From the expression on Amanda's face it was obvious to Mark that Jesse had already told her how well Steve and Mattie had got on the previous evening. Barely had Mark taken his jacket off than Jesse was plying him with questions, like an over eager puppy after its favourite toy.  
  
'So? How was Steve when he got in? What time did he get in? Was he on his own?'  
  
'Jesse, Jesse, calm down', cautioned Mark, 'You'll pass out if you don't breathe in soon .'  
  
Jesse subsided back into his seat.  
  
'To answer your questions. I don't know how Steve was when he got in, I had gone to bed. That should answer your second question, because I was asleep. The last question I can answer. There was no-one there with Steve this morning, we had breakfast on our own.'  
  
Mark looked over at Jesse, whose enthusiasm had slowly ebbed away on hearing the answers that he had been given. Mark chuckled and decided to throw Jesse a small bone, ' However, I agree with your assessment Jess, I think Steve likes Mattie. He was far too casual when I asked him about her this morning.'  
  
Seeing that Jesse was about to jump in again with some more comments, Amanda said,  
  
' I've known Mattie a long time and she really is nice. I think she will be good for Steve and he will be good for her. She needs someone to care about and for her, life hasn't been that kind to her of late.'  
  
'Okay,' said Mark, sitting down at his desk and picking up a file,' That's my sons life sorted out, now let's get on with some other peoples.'  
  
Jesse and Amanda took the hint and turned their minds to their work.  
  
Later that day, Mattie left her apartment and walked the relatively short distance to Bob's . She entered the restaurant and was greeted by Tracey, who had been expecting her. Very quickly, the two women realised that they were going to get on well together and, by the time Jesse arrived a few hours later, they had readied the restaurant for opening and had even found the time to lend a hand in the kitchen.  
  
'Hi, Tracey. Hi, Mattie,' Jesse greeted them cheerfully, ' It's good to see you again.' He looked around and carried on, ' There doesn't seem like there's anything for me to do until we open, so I think I'll sit down for a while and hit the books.'  
  
So saying, he disappeared into the small office area and re-appeared a couple of minutes later with a pile of receipts and a ledger book. Sitting down, he opened the book up and proceeded to enter the receipts up .  
  
Bob's was busy that evening and all three were rushed off their feet. People were queuing out of the door again. One man, in a black pair of jeans and a faded denim jacket stood at the back of the queue. The door opened behind him and he was knocked slightly off balance.  
  
'I'm so sorry,' apologised Steve, who had been the culprit,' Come through and let me buy you a coffee to make up.'  
  
The man began to smile and was just about to agree when something seemed to wipe the smile from his face and he turned on his heel and left the restaurant. Steve looked after him in total astonishment for a few seconds then, shrugging his shoulders, made his way through the crowd, calling out,  
  
'Hi, Jess. The cavalry has arrived.'  
  
On hearing his voice Mattie looked up and blushed. Steve caught the blush and the corners of his mouth turned up in appreciation, whilst his eyes softened at seeing her. Jesse, catching the visual by-play, grinned but decided not to say anything. Well, not at that point anyway. Jesse knew Steve only too well and decided that nether the time nor the place was right for launching a good humoured attack on his friends love-life. Mind you, he wouldn't do it when they were on their own, he was too vulnerable that way. He had come off second best in many of their verbal and physical sparring. No, the best time was when it was just the four of them. Amanda kept him in check and Mark restrained Steve.  
  
Reaching the counter where Jesse was standing Steve jerked a thumb backwards saying,  
  
'Did you see that guy back there? I caught him with the door and when I offered to get a cup of coffee he just walked out.'  
  
'Maybe he's heard about your coffee making skills,' joked Jesse, making sure that he was out of Steve's reach.  
  
'Ha ha, very funny,' Steve gazed back at the door thoughtfully,' It was odd though.' Shrugging his shoulders he turned back to Jesse, ' So, business is good again tonight I see. Do you need a hand?'  
  
'Yes, we do,' came a gentle voice in his ear, 'Poor Jesse must've walked three inches off his legs this evening.'  
  
Looking down at his friends legs Steve quipped, 'How can you tell?'  
  
Aiming a mock frown at Steve, Jesse moved off . This left Steve and Mattie alone. Turning round Steve cautiously moved his right hand forward so that, out of sight of the rest of the restaurant , it was resting on Mattie's hip. Gently he traced the pattern on her skirt, all the while keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the face in front of him. Speaking quietly Steve murmured, 'Missed you today.'  
  
By this time Mattie was having difficulty breathing properly and her answer, when it came, was little more than a whisper, 'I've missed you too.'  
  
For what seemed like an eternity the two of them stood, in a tableau, leaning against the counter. It was only when Steve became aware of a number of very interested faces turned in their direction, that he let his hand drop and stepped back a little.  
  
'How has it been today?' he asked, in an attempt to calm his racing pulse and hormones.  
  
'It's been really good,' responded Mattie,' Tracey and Jesse have been wonderful. Your customers are really nice as well, they haven't minded when I've made mistakes.'  
  
'And she hasn't made many of those,' interjected Tracey on the way past and Matty threw her a grateful smile.  
  
'I must get on,' Matty said, ,'I mustn't let the boss catch me slacking off.  
  
'Okay,' responded Steve, 'I'll drive you home later, when your shift finishes'.  
  
For the next couple of hours Steve and Matty had no time to talk, being fully occupied with their respective tasks. At ten o'clock, Jesse closed the door behind the final customer and, putting his jacket on, said, 'I'm off. I'll see you guys on Friday. Tracey and I are taking off for a couple of days.'  
  
Steve raised his eyebrows, 'You and Tracey?' he queried.  
  
'Yessir,' replied Jesse, 'You're not the only one who can date the help you know.' He then ducked as two rolled up tablecloths were thrown in his direction by both Steve and Mattie.  
  
Leaving Bobs a few minutes later, Steve helped Mattie into his car and drove the short distance to where she lived. Turning the engine off Steve sat with his hands resting on the steering wheel, with only the occasional tightening of his knuckles showing that he wasn't totally at ease. Mattie, too, sat perfectly still her hands fiddling with the clasp of her purse. Finally, unable to take the silence any longer Mattie asked,'Do you want to come in for a while?'  
  
Turning in his seat and resting a long, muscular arm along the back of the seat Steve looked closely at Mattie and replied, 'Do you want me to?' and had to strain his ears to hear her one syllable reply  
  
'Yes.'  
  
After locking up the car, Steve slowly walked round it and stopped next to Mattie who was waiting by her front door. Putting his arm around her waist, the pair entered the building.  
  
Mattie opened the door to her apartment and reached up with her left hand for the light switch but was forestalled by Steve who, gently but firmly, removed her hand.. He turned Mattie so that they were face to face, pulled her towards him. Still holding onto Mattie, Steve linked his hands behind her back at the same time exerting a slight pressure in the small of her back, causing Mattie to lean backwards slightly. Bending his head, Steve left a trail of kisses from Mattie's earlobe to her jaw line. Mattie's head lolled backwards allowing him further access to her neck and the bulging 'v' of her t-shirt. His lips continued their downward journey and came to rest at the base of Mattie's throat, pressing a final, gentle kiss on her fast-beating pulse point. Freeing one hand Steve brought it round so that it lay on her right hip, gently kneading it with his fingers before reaching up and untucking her t-shirt. He then slipped his hand slowly under the hem to feel the soft, silkiness of Mattie's skin.  
  
Suddenly Mattie felt that everything was moving a little bit too fast for her. Shrugging free of Steve's grasp, Mattie covered his questing hand with one of her own. Steve's hand stopped moving and he looked at Mattie. Unable to hold Steve's gaze, she shook her head before looking down at the floor in confusion and embarrassment. She still was unable to comprehend that someone as gorgeous and sexy as Steve could want her. Looking down at the top of Mattie's head Steve was conscious of feeling very protective. He let out the breath he hadn't been aware of holding and reached up and turned the light on. Mattie's head snapped up and she said, 'What are you doing?'  
  
'I'm slowing things down. You not as ready as you thought you were.' He guided Mattie to the large sofa that was placed against the far wall and lowered himself, so that they sat, hips touching.  
  
'Mattie,' he began, holding onto her hands ' I very much want to make love to you and I think you feel the same but………,' he placed a hand on Mattie's lips as she began to speak, ' I don't think that you are quite ready but that's okay. If something is worth having, then it's worth waiting for'.  
  
Mattie's eyes welled up and a single tear ran down her face. Taking his hand from her mouth, Steve gently wiped away the tear with his thumb. Leaning back into the corner of the sofa, he pulled Mattie into a gentle embrace. Mattie curled her legs up under her and leaned into Steve's body and let its warmth seep into hers. She relaxed and the sounds that surrounded her , slowly faded into the background and she slept.  
  
Waking up a few hours later, Mattie could not immediately figure out where she was. If this was her bed, then it sure felt funny. It seemed to have grown muscles and a heart during the night, because in her right ear she could hear the rhythmic sound of blood rushing in and out of the adjacent chambers. Cautiously moving the only hand she was able to, the other being stuck underneath her body and without feeling, Mattie slowly began to realise that this was not her bed, but a living, breathing body. A very well put together body at that! Still not daring to open her eyes, just in case this was a dream, Mattie's hand moved upwards, across soft, rumpled material and hard muscles, to explore the features of the face above and finally came to rest on a strong chin. Running her hand along the jaw line her finger disappeared into a large cleft. The chin began to twitch and Mattie quickly removed her hand and laid it back on the muscular chest . She became aware that during her fingertip search the rhythm of the heart beat had changed and the breath that had been gently rippling across her hair had speeded up . Before she was fully aware of what was happening a large hand had cupped her chin and eased her face upwards where it was met by a pair of warm lips.  
  
Mattie decided that she really ought to open her eyes. If this was a dream, then the least she could do was to know who it was that she was dreaming about! The first thing she saw was a pair of green eyes filled with such sensuality that Matte shivered with anticipation. Against her lips Steve huskily murmured, 'Hi there,' all the while continuing his gentle, but determined assault on her senses. Relinquishing his hold on Mattie's chin, Steve let his fingers trail down her neck, across her shoulder and her arm, his thumb skimming the edge of her breast as he did so. A delicious chill ran through Mattie and as her body quivered, Steve tugged at her hips until she was lying half underneath him their bodies, impossibly, making almost constant contact from shoulder to toes. Steve's hand continued it journey up and down her body, whilst his lips increased their pressure on Mattie's mouth. The tip of his tongue trailed lightly across Mattie's lips, leaving a burning sensation in its wake. Parting them slightly, she allowed him access to the more soft sensitive skin inside and was amazed at how sensuous it felt. Mattie now found that she was no longer content to be such a passive participant and she began her own exploration of Steve's body. Shifting her position slightly, she managed to undo the buttons of his shirt, pulling it out of his waistband as she did so. Whilst she pushed the shirt off of those muscular shoulders and down his arms, Steve lifted up his torso allowing Mattie to remove it completely and fling it across the room. Returning her hands to Steve's chest , intent to covering every single inch of exposed skin, Mattie gave herself totally over to the experience and did not immediately register that her lips were no longer being kissed. When that fact did penetrate her consciousness she stopped her exploration and looked up.  
  
Putting his feet on the floor, Steve stood up and silently held his hands out to Mattie. She took them and swinging her feet around, rose until her eyes were level with Steve's. Holding her look he reached down, slipped his fingers under the edge of Mattie's t-shirt and slowly peeled it over her head, exposing her beautiful body to his appreciative eyes. Unflinchingly, Mattie reached out and slipped one hand into the waistband of the tight black jeans that Steve wore and undid the metal button that kept it shut. Slowly she pulled the two ends of the waistband apart and, one by one, with a tiny tearing sound the teeth of the zip opened up. Slipping a hand into either side of Steve's waistband, Mattie carefully guided the jeans down over those lean, firm hips, feeling the muscles there tighten as her hands followed the material down those legs. Stepping to one side , leaving his jeans in a crumpled heap on the floor Steve pulled Mattie towards him. Reaching behind her he gradually undid the half-dozen buttons that held her skirt around her waist till it , too, fell to the floor. He punctuated every button with a gentle kiss on Mattie's face, neck and shoulders. Stepping out of her skirt, Mattie closed the space between them both. Sliding her arms around Steve's waist and locking her hands there she kissed him with such intensity that it made the words she spoke superfluous,  
  
'I think I'm ready now.'  
  
Reaching round behind him, Steve unclasped Mattie's hands and keeping a firm grip on one of them asked, 'Where do we go now?'  
  
Without speaking, Mattie turned and walked with Steve across the room to a half open door. Pushing it fully open she stopped, turned and looked at Steve with a moment of indecision in her eyes. Steve saw that indecision, picked her up, moved towards the bed and gently placed Mattie in the centre of it. Pausing only to rid himself of his remaining item of clothing Steve joined Mattie, who also had disposed of her last item of clothing in the same economical manner.  
  
For many minutes they lay face to face, exploring each others bodies with lips and hands. Finally Mattie was unable to bear the tension any longer. She hooked her right leg across Steve's hip in an attempt to achieve a closer contact with the man whose kisses and caresses were driving her almost over the edge of distraction. As they lay there, locked together and still kissing, Mattie began to run her right foot up and down the inside of Steve's legs. Steve's breath caught in the back of his throat and his grip tightened on Mattie so that they were as close as two bodies could be, without sharing a skin. Laying in that position Mattie became fully aware of just how much Steve wanted her. Steve was aware of it too, but he had been holding himself firmly in check until he was sure that Mattie was ready too. Holding her tight in his arms, Steve shifted so that Mattie was looking up at him, her eyes filled with passion and anticipation. Carefully positioning himself above her , Steve looked questioningly into those eyes. Mattie smiled and gave him an almost imperceptible nod of the head. Steve lowered himself over Mattie's hips, which were straining upwards to meet him and slowly, reverently the two individual bodies became one. At first the rhythm of their joining was gentle then, as they became more attuned to each others needs, passion took over until neither could hold back any longer and both found release together. A release that left Steve slumped over Mattie and both of them gasping for breath.  
  
Mattie wrapped her arms tightly around Steve, not wanting to let the moment go. She had been made love to before, but nothing had touched the very centre of her existence as this had. As they lay locked together, Steve sighed and moved his body so that, once again the two lovers lay side by side, legs still entwined. Steve lay still and something in the manner of his stillness caused Mattie to look up from his chest, where she had buried her face in an attempt to burn the aroma of the man onto her brain forever.  
  
'Steve?', Mattie seemed to use that one word to ask Steve all the questions that were spinning around in her mind.  
  
Snapping himself out of the reverie into which he had fallen, Steve looked down at Mattie. Lifting one hand from where it rested in the small of her back, Steve laid it gently on Mattie's face. Then he smiled the most tender, loving smile that Mattie had ever been on the receiving end of. It was a smile that began at his mouth and seemed to travel up through his brain until it reached his eyes. Those gorgeous green eyes , that softened as he looked at her and seemed to pull Mattie in until she felt like she was drowning. When he spoke Steve's voice was low and husky, 'Mattie, that was a truly incredible experience. I feel like I never want to let this moment go.'  
  
Amazed that Steve words exactly mirrored her thoughts, Mattie just tightened her arms around him and said, 'Then let's not. Let's just let the moment stretch on forever.'  
  
Rolling onto her back, Mattie drew Steve's head down until it rested on her breasts. They lay perfectly still until tiredness finally overcame them and they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
Waking up the next morning. Mark was not really very surprised to note the absence of Steve's car in the driveway outside the house. Pulling on his dressing gown, he wandered into the kitchen and put the coffee on to percolate. His stomach growling, Mark decided that he would treat himself to a real cooked breakfast that morning. He was leaning headfirst into the refrigerator to see what he could find, when he heard a car draw up and the front door to the house open. Standing up he called out, 'Morning son.'  
  
Walking quietly up the stairs Steve grimaced, he had hoped to get down to his unit without being heard. Not that he was ashamed of where he had been, rather he wasn't ready to discuss Mattie with his dad yet. Fixing a smile to his face he walked on into the kitchen and said,  
  
'Hi dad.', and looking at his father standing by the open refrigerator door he carried on,' Breakfast. Good I'm hungry'.  
  
Grinning behind the door, Mark recognised the classic avoidance technique Steve used and merely commented , 'Eggs, bacon and sausages okay?'  
  
'Mmm,' replied Steve, sitting down on one of the kitchen stools and pouring himself out a generous cup of coffee. Resting his elbows on the work surface, he sipped the coffee and looked out of the window at the beach. A thought suddenly seemed to strike him and he looked at his wrist for his watch, which wasn't there. Steve had a mental picture of his watch lying next to the basin in Mattie's bathroom, where he had put it whilst having a shower. He grinned as he remembered that shower. Looking up at the clock in the kitchen he said,  
  
'Dad, can you put some of that bacon in a sandwich for me? I've got a pile of paperwork that has my name on it and I need to change.' So saying Steve got up and disappeared down the internal stairs to his unit. Ten minutes later he re-appeared in a clean set of clothes. Grabbing the sandwich on the way past he called out to Mark, who was out on the deck, ' Back later dad. See you for dinner.'  
  
Back at her apartment Mattie was running herself a bath. A bath always helped to clear her head and after the shower that she and Steve had shared earlier that morning she had a lot of clearing to do. Still with her mind half on that shower, Mattie found herself pouring far too much bubble bath out of its container. Twisting the lid back onto the bottle Mattie shrugged herself out of her wrap and stepped gingerly into the foaming water. Lowering herself down Mattie slid down until only her neck and head could be seen above the bubbles. For a while she just lay there luxuriating in the sensuous feel of the bubbles on her extremely sensitised skin. It reminded her of Steve's hands, lips and …………Mattie stopped that train of thought. She was trying to clear her mind so that she could think rationally. How did she feel about Steve? That was the question that primarily occupied her mind. Never before in her life had she felt like this about someone, so quickly too. That was the crazy thing though, Mattie felt like she had know Steve all her life. It was possible, she mused, that she had been pre-disposed to liking him from everything that Amanda had told her. It wasn't just that though, it was Steve's presence. He had an aura about him, an aura of calmness. The calmness that is usually found in the eye of a hurricane. Whilst everything around him may be a maelstrom of activity, Steve would be the solid, calm centre. Was it that quality, the fact that he was the eye of the storm that was Mattie's emotional life at the moment? It didn't seem that long since Josh walked out of the restaurant that night and out of her life with all the money, leaving her high and dry. At the beginning the police had suspected that she had been a party to the deception, but it hadn't taken them long to realise that this was not the case. For a long time Mattie had just hibernated in her parents house, not allowing anyone near her, physically or emotionally. She and Josh hadn't been lovers, but there had been an unspoken understanding that at some point their relationship would go to that next level. His defection had left her mentally and emotionally frozen and it was only in the last couple of days, since she had met Steve, that she had felt the beginnings of a thaw.  
  
The apartment was silent as Mattie relaxed in the bath and allowed her subconscious mind to rationalise what was happening to her. Into that silence an odd sound penetrated Mattie's consciousness. At first she couldn't make out what it was, then it dawned on her. It sounded like someone was crumpling up paper just outside the bathroom door. Mildly irritated at having her bath disturbed Mattie stood up, wrapped a large towel around herself and opened the bathroom door. What she saw shocked her beyond imagining. Her building was unusual in that each individual apartment had its own letterbox and through that letterbox someone had pushed a burning rag which had set the rug alight and it was that crackling sound that Mattie had heard. Rushing to the kitchen and soaking a cloth, Mattie threw it over the rag and left it there until she was sure that the fire was out. Now that the immediate danger was past Mattie found herself shaking and not just because she was getting chilled from not being dry. She subsided onto the sofa in shock. It was many minutes before she was able to pull herself together enough to pick up the telephone and call the police.  
  
The police arrived asking Mattie if she knew of anyone who might wish to cause her harm. There was no-one, it didn't occur to her to mention Josh because in her mind he was long gone. Searching through the apartment one officer emerged from the bathroom with Steve's watch in his hand. 'Does this watch belong to you madam?' he asked.  
  
Mattie went a little red as she answered, 'No, it belongs to a friend of mine.'  
  
'Would this friend have any reason to cause you harm?' and at Mattie's emphatic 'No.' carried on, ' When did you last see your friend and were you on good terms when you parted?'  
  
Pointedly reaching across to look at the watch Mattie replied, 'I last saw him about 2 hours ago and yes we were on very good terms when he left.'  
  
'May I take his name so that we can verify that statement ?'  
  
'I'll do better than that,' Mattie said, bridling at the unspoken doubt of her word and Steve's integrity, 'I'll phone him so that you can speak to him right away.'  
  
Dialling Steve's cell phone, Mattie waited only for it to start ringing before she handed it over.  
  
Sitting at his desk Steve was struggling under the mountain of paperwork that seemed to appear out of nowhere from every corner of every case that he was involved with. He was just closing one file and reaching for another when his cell phone began to ring.  
  
'Saved by the bell,' he joked to himself as he picked it up and said, in his usual manner, 'Lt.Sloan here.'  
  
Back at the flat, Mattie had the perverse pleasure of seeing a little of the confidence ebb out of the officer standing in front of her when he heard Steve's name. Steve Sloan was something of a legend in LAPD, mainly due to his numerous injuries and partly his father. The officer explained where he was and what had happened, listened for a second and then said, 'Okay Lieutenant, here she is,' passing the phone back to Mattie.  
  
Placing the phone against her ear Mattie could hear the concern vibrating down the line at her,  
  
'Mattie are you okay?'  
  
'Yes, I'm fine Steve. Shocked, but unharmed.'  
  
'Stay there honey, I'm on my way.' Steve said, putting his jacket on with one hand as he strode out of the office.  
  
Fifteen minutes later having sailed very close to the speed limit, Steve pulled up outside Mattie's block and raced in. He had to stop short in the doorway to Mattie's apartment because the forensic team had arrived and were busy checking out the scene. Flashing his ID, he stepped over the now cold fire and strode across the room to where Mattie was sitting on the sofa. Once again he sat down beside her, hips touching, but the situation was very different from the night before. In the interim between talking to Steve on the phone and his arrival Mattie had got dressed and she was wearing a peach jogging suit. She had kept her composure very well but on seeing Steve she finally felt able to let go of her emotions. As Steve placed his strong arms around her, she leant into his embrace and the tears that had welled up in her eyes at the sight of him, spilled over and ran unchecked down her face.  
  
Keeping a firm hold of Mattie, Steve looked up at the investigating officer and said, 'What can you tell me?'  
  
'Not a great deal so far Lieutenant. Miss. Sims telephoned at 10.23am , we arrived 10 minutes later to find that a small fire, apparently started by a burning rag pushed through the letter box, had been extinguished. CSU are here now and they should be able to tell us more soon.'  
  
'Okay thanks. Do you need Miss. Sims anymore?' Steve asked and on receiving an answer in the negative he turned to Mattie and carried on, 'Get some things together, you're coming home with me.'  
  
Mattie protested , but to no avail. Once Steve had decided something, then that was it and he certainly wasn't going to let Mattie stay anywhere that was dangerous. Whilst Mattie packed Steve rang his dad and told him what had happened.  
  
An hour later Steve drew up outside the beach house to find Mark waiting at the top of the steps for him. Helping Mattie out of the car Steve then reached into the back and pulled the bag that she had packed out. Walking up the steps with his arm protectively around her Steve thought that once, maybe, he would like to be able to keep a girlfriend to himself for a while before making it 'official' by introducing her to Mark.  
  
Giving the bag into Mark's outstretched hand, Steve guided Mattie into the house and up to the living room where he sat her down on Marks couch. Following behind, Mark placed Mattie's bag at the end of the short passageway leading to the spare room and asked, 'It's good to meet you Mattie. I'm just sorry that it's under these circumstances.'  
  
'It's very good of you to let me stay,' Mattie replied. She looked up at Steve, who was hovering over her and grinned, 'Not that I think either of us had much choice.'  
  
Looking at the watch that was now back on his wrist Steve said, 'I've got to get back to the precinct. Are you going to be okay?'  
  
'Of course we are son. I'll make us drink and then get Mattie installed in the guest room' Mark said as he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
Bending down to press a quick kiss on Mattie's lips Steve said,  
  
'Don't worry about that dad. I'll sort everything out when I get back home tonight, I won't be late.'  
  
As Steve shut the front door behind him, Mattie stood up and wandered out to the kitchen. She still felt uneasy and didn't want to be on her own. Mark looked up as she walked through the archway.  
  
'Scary situation huh?'  
  
'Just a little,' Mattie acknowledged. 'I can't figure out why anyone would want to harm me.'  
  
Putting the drinks on a tray alongside a plateful of biscuits, Mark led Mattie back through the lounge and out onto the deck. They both sat down and Mattie looked out over the ocean.  
  
'Wow, this is an amazing place Dr. Sloan.'  
  
'Mark please.'  
  
'Thank you for letting me stay here. I really couldn't have stayed in my apartment, even though I told Steve that it was okay.'  
  
'Mattie, this is as much Steve's home as it is mine. He doesn't need to ask my permission to invite anyone to stay.' He paused and sipped his drink, then carrying on ,'Tell me a little bit about yourself. Amanda said that you'd had a bit of a rough time lately and that's why you'd moved out here.'  
  
So Mattie told Mark all about her restaurant and how Josh had run off with the money. She also found herself telling him how she had been feeling and how the last few days had been the happiest she could remember in a while, since meeting Steve. Faltering over her words, Mattie looked up and said, 'I'm sorry Mark, this must all be really boring for you. Listening to another pathetic story of a woman conned by a man.'  
  
Reaching across the table and taking hold of Mattie's hand Mark said,  
  
'Not at all. Your story is not pathetic. You trusted this Josh and he betrayed that trust. Something like that is not gender controlled, betrayal of trust can happen to anyone.'  
  
Decisively patting Mattie's hand Mark stood up and carried on ,'Come on, let's get your case where it needs to go.'  
  
'But Steve said he'd sort it out. 'Mattie protested, standing up and following Mark back inside.  
  
'I know,' said Mark over his shoulder reaching Mattie's bag ,picking it up and heading for the stairs to Steve's unit, 'I also know exactly where he intends for you to stay while you're here. Follow me.'  
  
Confused, Mattie followed Mark down the stairs and through the door that led into Steve's lounge. She looked around her and said, 'This is quite a guest room Mark.'  
  
Smiling, Mark placed Mattie's bag down on the couch in front of the open fireplace that Steve loved so much.  
  
'This isn't the guest room Mattie. This is Steve's part of the house. I knew from his reaction to my suggestion about the guest room that he wanted you closer to him than that.' Turning round to look at Mattie he carried on,' We'll leave your bag there for now. Steve can show you where to put your things when he gets back.'  
  
Mark began to leave but realising that Mattie had not moved he looked back at her.  
  
'Is there a problem Mattie?' he asked, walking back and resting a concerned hand on Mattie's arm, 'I'm sure that this is what Steve wants, but if it makes you uncomfortable then I'll take you back upstairs and we'll deal with Steve later.'  
  
'Mark,' began Mattie, holding her hands up in front of her in a helpless gesture,' I'm content to be down here, but I wasn't sure how you'd react. After all, Steve and I haven't known each other that long.'  
  
Reaching out and taking hold of Mattie's hands in an attempt to still them, as well as her thoughts, Mark said, 'Mattie it has been many years since Steve has had to answer to me for how he lives. We may share the same house but this is Steve's private space and I respect that.'  
  
He smiled at the, still troubled, expression on Mattie's face and carried on, ' Time is a relative term when applied to relationships. Some people take years to decide that another person is the one for them. Others know in the first 5 minutes. Never apologise to me, or indeed anyone else, for how you feel or how long it took to get there.'  
  
Mattie smiled and the tension that had been evident in her face drained away. She looked at Mark and thought how much she would have liked him as her own father.  
  
'You know,' she said reflectively,' Amanda was right about you.'  
  
Mark raised his eyebrows questioningly as Mattie carried on, ' She said that you are a wonderful man and she was right. There aren't many men who would so unreservedly accept a stranger into their house. Especially when that stranger will be sleeping in his sons bed.'  
  
Mark looked appalled,' You're going to be sharing Steve's bed?'  
  
For a split second Mattie shot a horrified look at Mark's face. Then she saw the twinkle in his eyes, sighed with relief and said ,' You are wicked! You really had me going for a second there.'  
  
Mark's face creased into a smile as he said, 'I'm sorry Mattie, I just couldn't resist. Come on, let me take you for a walk along the beach to make up.'  
  
Mattie spent a wonderful day with Mark and by the time evening arrived she was as relaxed as she could be given the situation.  
  
Pulling his car into the drive Steve was conscious of an odd feeling deep down inside of him, one that he didn't immediately recognise. For a few seconds he tried to figure out what it was. Then it dawned on him, for the first time he had someone waiting for him to get home from work. He had never envied his married colleagues before. What you've never had you never miss, right? He knew that Mark was always there for him but, somehow, this was different and it gave him a warm feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. His face creased into that familiar smile, the kind of smile that clearly reflected an inner pleasure. Taking the outside steps two at a time Steve opened the front door and called out, 'Dad? Mattie? I'm home.'  
  
To his joy, Mattie appeared at the top of the internal stairs and these he took three at a time, reaching her in two bounds. Wrapping his arms around Mattie he kissed her with great enthusiasm. From behind Mattie Steve heard his dad say in mock disgust, ' He NEVER greets me that way anymore.'  
  
Winking at Mattie, Steve closed the gap between himself and his dad. He flung his arms around him and planted a loud but enthusiastic kiss on Marks face.  
  
Holding both hands to his heart and taking on the mien of an old man Mark shuffled out towards the kitchen and was heard to mutter, in a voice of a man twenty years older, 'You've made an old man very happy son'.  
  
Mattie, meanwhile, had stood transfixed by what she was seeing. She had never seen two adult men display their affection for one another in such an open way. Turning round, Steve grinned at the look on her face.  
  
'Are you two always like that?' she asked.  
  
'Well I don't always hug and kiss him like that. We do get on really well though.'  
  
Walking up to Steve, Mattie laid a gentle hand against his face and said, 'You Sloan men really are quite something.'  
  
Just as Steve was leaning in towards Mattie , his intentions very clearly stamped on his face , Marks voice came from the kitchen ,'Come on you two, dinner's ready.'  
  
Sitting around the dining table a little later Mattie brought up the fact that she had a shift at Bob's the next day.  
  
'No way,' said Steve, an expression on his face that usually prevented anyone from arguing with him,' You are not going anywhere until we find out what happened today.'  
  
Unluckily, or luckily depending upon the viewpoint, Mattie was unaware of the significance of the look and argued, ' Look, Jesse and Tracey are away until Friday and I will not hide away.'  
  
Mark took no part in the heated discussion that ensued. He sat back and thoroughly enjoyed the fact that Mattie was giving as good as she got. In fact, in his opinion, Mattie was actually got the better of the argument and was going into work the next day. The only concession that she made was that Steve would drive her to and from Bobs and that she would stay at the beach house for the time being.  
  
  
  
It was the next morning and the sunlight that shone weakly through the bedroom window spread a dappled pattern across every piece of furniture that it found. Slowly but surely the shadows retreated from the room until the whole room was bathed in a gentle early morning glow. Steve lay on his side with one arm flung carelessly across the body that was curled up, like a sleeping kitten, next to him. As the sunlight attempted to penetrate his closed eyelids, he screwed them up even tighter and recoiled away from the light. As he moved, his arm tightened around Mattie who murmured in her sleep and undulated her warm body against his. Gritting his teeth at his body's involuntary response, Steve turned onto his back in an attempt to distance himself from the temptation. His movement deprived Mattie of her warm comforter and she scooted across the bed after him, still asleep, and hooked her leg across his lower body. From that moment Steve's wavering resolve disappeared and he was lost.  
  
A long time, one shared shower and breakfast later Mattie and Steve ascended the outside stairs to see if Mark was awake. They found him sitting out on the deck drinking a cup of coffee and eating some toast. Hearing their footsteps he looked up and smiled a greeting, 'Good morning. Would you like some breakfast?'  
  
'No thanks dad, we've already eaten,' responded Steve, 'I just wanted to let you know that we were leaving. I plan to bring Mattie home at the end of her shift so we'll be back around 8.'  
  
'Okay, I'll see you then.'  
  
Steve dropped Mattie off at Bobs, happy in the knowledge that their chef and other staff would be there, so that Mattie would not be on her own.  
  
The day was busy. Steve and Jesse had built up a good and loyal clientele in the 18 months since buying Bobs. Some came in for breakfast, some just for the odd cup of coffee, whilst for others it had become a regular weekly meeting place. Mattie loved the atmosphere. She could tell that people felt at home and having owned her own place, however briefly, she knew how important a good atmosphere was. People seemed to know all about the alter- egos of Bobs owners and the story of how they came to buy Bobs. The time seemed to fly past and before Mattie knew where she was it was 6 o'clock in the evening. There were only a few people in the place and Mattie decided that it would be a good time to take out some of the trash that had accumulated throughout the day. Calling out to Barbie and letting her know what she was doing Mattie gathered up a couple of bags and, using her hip, pushed down the handle of the door and stepped outside. Out of the corner of her eye she had an impression of something swinging down towards her head and knew no more.  
  
Taking advantage of the quiet time, Barbie was making sure that the tables wee all laid up, the salt cellars were full and the ketchup bottles topped up and clean. She let her mind free-wheel, planning what she would do on her next day off. Maybe she'd get in her car, put the top down and cruise along PCH until she found a nice quiet beach. Perhaps Mattie might like to come along. Barbie looked up in puzzlement as a thought struck her. Where was Mattie? It shouldn't have taken her as long as this to take out the garbage. Placing the ketchup bottle she was cleaning down on the table, Barbie made her way to the rear of the restaurant. Seeing the door ajar she increased her pace until she stood in the doorway. At first, all she could see was the rubbish waiting to be collected. Then, as her eyes became accustomed to the gloom of the alleyway Barbie noticed a foot sticking out from behind one of the dumpsters. Her heart in her mouth Barbie tentatively walked towards the dumpster.  
  
Kneeling down, Barbie carefully uncovered the rest of the body. It was Mattie. For a second Barbie was shocked into total immobility then she reached out a trembling hand to see if she could find a pulse. Very relieved when she could, Barbie called out 'Bruno!' Seconds later a head poked itself out of the doorway that she had so recently exited. 'Call 911! Mattie has been attacked. Then call Steve.'  
  
For the second time in as many days Steve was fighting to overcome the boredom of paperwork, coupled with his new concern for Mattie, when the phone rang. Barely waiting to hear everything that Bruno said, Steve threw on his jacket and very nearly ran out of the precinct house. By the time he reached the hospital Steve had convinced himself that this was all his fault. He shouldn't have let Mattie talk him into letting her go to work and he certainly shouldn't have left her there. It didn't occur to him that he could not have dissuaded Mattie from working and he definitely could not have stayed with her all the time.  
  
Knowing exactly what Steve would be thinking and the mood he would be in, Mark was waiting at the lift doors when Steve stepped out. He grabbed hold of his anxious son's arm and steered him towards the doctors lounge. Not giving Steve time to talk or object, Mark thrust him into the room, shut the door and deposited him on a chair. Opening his mouth to speak, Steve was forestalled by Mark saying , 'Mattie is okay. She'll have a heck of a headache and a lump the size of a duck egg, but she will be fine. Once Jesse has finished checking her over, we'll admit her and THEN you can see her. In the meantime, drink this coffee and calm down.'  
  
'Okay dad,' Steve said, his face twitching in appreciation of his fathers strong arm tactics, 'I know you're making sure I don't go shooting from the hip. I promise I won't. Tell me though, do you have any idea what happened at Bobs?'  
  
'Well,' said Mark, pouring himself a cup of coffee and subsiding into the chair opposite Steve, 'Mattie told us that she was out the back of Bob's dumping some trash in the dumpster. All she remembers is a vague impression of something swinging down towards her head, then nothing until she woke up in ER.'  
  
'First the fire, now this,' said Steve rubbing his hand across his forehead in a gesture of confusion and frustration, so familiar by all those who knew him, 'It's too much of a coincidence.'  
  
Pausing to take a sip out of his mug Mark carried on, 'I'm not sure son. Mattie says that her watch is missing. It could be that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time,' he looked at Steve's disbelieving face, 'Well, it could be.'  
  
Just then the door opened and Jesse's face appeared around the edge of the door. He broke into a wide grin as Steve leapt to his feet and almost pulled him the rest of the way in.  
  
'Anything I can do for you Steve,' he asked, ignoring Marks 'not at the moment Jesse'.  
  
gesture.  
  
'Yes,' growled Steve, ' You can tell me where Mattie is.'  
  
'She's still in the ER waiting to be transferred to her room.' Jesse informed him, although the end of the sentence was addressed to thin air as Steve was off out of the door like a bullet out of a gun.  
  
Looking across at Mark , Jesse said wryly, 'I think he really likes this one Mark.'  
  
'Mmmm,' murmured Mark, following his sons progress along the corridor with his eyes.  
  
Mattie was lying back, eyes closed against the lights on the an ER trolley when the door opened less than quietly. She groaned and said, 'Please go away, my head hurts.'  
  
There was no reply, but she could hear footsteps approaching her across the room. Before Mattie could open her eyes a hand was laid gently on her cheek and a pair of warm lips softly caressed her mouth. Mattie opened her eyes and saw the smiling, but concerned face of Steve looking down at her.  
  
'Can't I leave you alone for even a few hours without you getting into trouble,' he teased.  
  
At the gentle tone in his voice Mattie's eyes filled with tears and she thought, again, how much she had come to care for this man and how much better she felt, simply by being in his presence. Nothing seemed so bad when Steve was holding her hand and looking down at her in the way that he was doing right now.  
  
'Dad said that they are going to admit you for observation overnight,' Steve said gently running his fingers down the side of Mattie's face, 'I've got to finish my shift and I'll be back in an hour or so.'  
  
'You don't have to come back Steve,' Mattie protested, 'Go home and get a decent nights sleep.'  
  
'I want to come back,' Steve paused and the corners of his mouth turned up as he recalled the number of times he had had the same discussion (and lost) with his dad.  
  
He bent down and kissed Mattie again which left her wishing fervently that her head didn't hurt so much and her blood pressure up a few notches. Leaving the ER Steve made his way to the security office to ensure that Mattie would be kept an eye on until his return.  
  
When Mark returned to the ER Mattie was still lying back with her eyes shut, but she had a smile on her face.  
  
'I see Steve has been in,' he chuckled, picking up Mattie's chart and reading it, 'Mmmm, I think you are stable enough to transfer to a room.'  
  
'I'm sorry to have been so much trouble Mark,' Mattie said as she was being wheeled to her room, with Mark in attendance.  
  
'Trouble? Heck no, this is normal for us. When you're better I'll get Steve to tell you about some of what has gone on in the last few years,' he paused and an evil grin slowly spread across his face, 'Better yet, I'll let Jesse do it. He will tell you things that Steve would rather keep quiet. I'm sure you'll enjoy that.'  
  
Mattie said, 'You have me intrigued now Mark. When is Jesse free?'  
  
'Not until you have had some rest,' Mark was firm, 'Jesse dishing the dirt about Steve can be an exhausting experience.'  
  
A few days later found Mattie back at the beach house and under strict instructions from both the Sloan men in her life to take it easy. Sitting out on the deck and soaking up the sun with Steve trying to anticipate her every thought and wish had been fun for a couple of days, but now it was getting frustrating. Every time she moved Steve was there to help her up, whenever her glass was empty Steve would fill it, her meals were placed in front of her……..the list was endless. Mark was enjoying watching all this happen, although it did make him realise just how bad he could be when Steve was injured and he now understood how frustrated Steve felt. He could see that look of frustration in Mattie's eye and tried to give Steve a hint but his son was as stubborn as he was solicitous. This particular afternoon Steve was being particularly attentive and Mattie, driven almost over the edge with irritation said to Mark, when Steve has disappeared on yet another errand ,'Mark PLEASE do something! Get him out of my hair, if only for an hour or so.'  
  
Nodding Mark was just about to call something out to Steve when the phone rang.  
  
'Dr. Sloan here,' he listened for a second, 'Hang on, he's inside. Steve, phone!'  
  
Steve came ambling out and took the phone from his father, 'Sloan here. Yes, okay. I'm on my way.'  
  
Putting the phone back down Steve looked across at Mattie and said, 'That was the precinct. They think they've found your watch. Some vagrant was trying to pawn it.'  
  
As Steve was speaking Mattie began to get to her feet.  
  
'What do you think you're doing?' Steve asked with a frown on his face and a restraining hand on Mattie's arm.  
  
'I'm coming with you,' she said, ' If it is my watch I'll be able to ID it.'  
  
'I can do that,' said Steve, 'I know what your watch looks like.'  
  
'Not with 100% accuracy,' Mattie persisted, ' There are some little scratched on it that I did and I know exactly where they are.'  
  
Steve looked helplessly across at Mark, ' Dad, talk to her,'  
  
'She's right Steve,' he said, ignoring his sons frown ,' Besides, I think it would do Mattie good to get out of the house for a while.'  
  
Knowing he was beaten, but refusing to give in gracefully, Steve led Mattie to the car keeping up a running commentary on what she should and shouldn't do when they arrived at the pawn shop.  
  
As Steve and Mattie entered the pawn shop the fist thing they heard was a slightly panicky voice saying, 'I can't remember where I got the watch. I picked it up somewhere. I didn't hit no-one,' he looked up as he heard Mattie and Steve approaching, his face lit up and he pointed at Steve, 'Ask him, he knows I wouldn't hurt no-one.'  
  
Steve stopped short as the man looked at him, 'Bobby!' he said in surprise.  
  
The uniformed officer who had a tentative hold on the very grubby man in front of him said, 'You know this guy?'  
  
''Course I do. That's Steve, he's the nice man that gives me food sometimes. I sit by the bins outback of Bobs,' he paused and hugged his arms to himself, 'It's nice and warm there and the food is good.'  
  
'Officer,' said Steve, feeling that it was time he took charge of what was happening, 'Is this the man you found with the watch?'  
  
'Yes Lieutenant,' he replied.  
  
At the realisation that his food provider was a police lieutenant, Bobby shrank away from him a little. Mattie, seeing the gesture, stepped forward and said, 'It's okay Bobby, we won't harm you. All we want to know is where you got the watch.'  
  
Bobby hung his head and said in voice reminiscent of a child who had been caught out in a lie, ' I took it.'  
  
'Why Bobby?' Mattie persisted, waving Steve to silence when it looked like he was going to take over.  
  
'It's pretty and I don't have a watch.'  
  
'Bobby,' Mattie said, going really slowly so that she didn't frighten the man any further, 'I got hit on the head the other night in the alleway. Did you see anything?'  
  
'No,' Bobby whined, trying to get even further away from Steve, but failing because of the other officer.  
  
'Please Bobby, it's very important. Someone is trying to hurt this lady,' Mattie was unable to keep Steve silent any longer, ' She is a nice lady and she's very important to me. If you can help us at all, you can have a free meal at Bob's anytime you like.'  
  
Mattie beamed a smile at Steve, for the knowledge that she was important to him and for the free meal offer. Bobby's face mirrored that smile as he said, 'I did a car. It was shiny.'  
  
'Did you see the number plate?' asked Mattie, but on seeing Bobby's confused expression she carried on ,' The letters and numbers on the front or back of the car.'  
  
Bobby's face cleared, 'Yes I did. There were two circle looking ones and one that looked like a triangle.'  
  
'That's good Bobby,' encouraged Steve, 'Were they all next to each other and were they at the start or end of the plate?'  
  
Bobby thought for a moment, his face creased in concentration ,' They were all together and they were the first three things there. Circle, triangle, circle.'  
  
' Bobby, you did great,' said Mattie, patting his arm whilst reaching across and retrieving her watch from where it lay on the counter,' I'd like you to have this watch, it's yours.'  
  
Bobby's eyes shone with unshed tears, 'No-one has never given me nothing before,' he said, looking down at the watch reverently.  
  
'Let him go officer. I don't think he had anything to do with the attack on Miss. Sims. Bobby, thank you, you did really well. Off you go.'  
  
Steve took Mattie home and after making sure that she was safely tucked up in bed went back upstairs to chat over the events of the last few days with his dad.  
  
"So," said Mark, coming in from the kitchen with two steaming cups of coffee, "You're convinced that the two incidents are related?"  
  
"It's far too much of a coincidence dad," said Steve in between sips, " The trouble is, I can't for the life of me figure out what the link is or who might have a grudge against her."  
  
Mark looked thoughtful, " It couldn't have anything to do with this Josh character could it?"  
  
"It's possible I suppose," conceded Steve, leaning forward to put his mug down on the coffee table, " I'll talk to Mattie about it. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Going down to his unit, Steve entered his bedroom and smiled as his eyes came to rest on Mattie, she was sound asleep. Quietly he got himself ready for bed ,slid under the sheets next to Mattie, snaked his arm around her waist pulling her gently towards him until their two bodies were touching at all points. With a sigh of total contentment Steve closed his eyes and went straight to sleep.  
  
Next morning Mattie was woken up by a gentle kiss. She opened her eyes to see Steve standing over her with a tray in his hands and a smile on his face ,"Hi there sleepyhead. Breakfast in bed."  
  
Mattie sat up, Steve placed the tray in front of her and then sat down.  
  
"Mattie, I've got to go in to work in a little while and there was something that I wanted to talk to you about before I go."  
  
"Mmm okay," mumbled Mattie, caught with a piece of toast in her mouth.  
  
"Dad and I were talking last night and we wondered if what's been happening to you could , somehow be related to Josh."  
  
Mattie's hand stopped midway to her mouth, "I don't think Josh would do anything like this."  
  
"Do you have any photos of Josh at all?" Steve asked.  
  
"Not here, but I have one or two back at my apartment. I'll go and get them later."  
  
"Not on your life!" exclaimed Steve, "You tell me where they are and I'll get them."  
  
After arguing for a little while about whether or not she should go or not, Mattie gave in. Despite her mild irritation at Steve's over-protectiveness, there was a part of Mattie that revelled in having someone care about her that much. Giving her a kiss that left her slumped back against her pillow breathless, Steve went off to work. Swinging by Mattie's, he found the photos fairly easily and took them to the precinct with him. Seating himself at his desk,  
  
Steve opened up the photos and began to flick his way through them. Smiling he looked at lots of pictures of Mattie inside and outside what was obviously her restaurant. Putting down one of her standing outside the restaurant proudly pointing to the sign, Steve turned his attention to the next photo. His exclamation of surprise caused everyone in the precinct room to look up. Sheepishly Steve said, "Sorry guys. As you were."  
  
Picking up the phone Steve dialled the number of the beach house.  
  
Mark was in the middle of cleaning his bathroom mirror, he'd accidentally sprayed shaving foam on it, when he heard the phone ringing. Muttering under his breath about the inconsiderate timing of phone calls Mark made his way back into the lounge to pick up. "Mark Sloan here."  
  
" Dad is Mattie about? I need to talk to her."  
  
" She's downstairs son. Hang on while I go and get her."  
  
Steve sat tapping his fingers on his desk whilst waiting, for what seemed like an eternity, for Mattie to get to the phone.  
  
"Steve?" Mattie sounded uncertain, " What's up?"  
  
"Mattie, I got the photos from your apartment and I recognise someone in them."  
  
" Who?" Mattie sounded as confused as she looked and Mark, who was standing next to her, frowned as well.  
  
" There's a picture here of you and a guy standing outside 'The Resting Place' and both of you are pointing at the sign. Is that Josh?"  
  
"Yes it is. Why?"  
  
"Because I saw him at Bobs the other night. He was the one I hit with the door. You know the one I offered the coffee to and he left abruptly."  
  
"Listen Mattie," Steve said turning the photo over and over in his hands, "I'm going to do a bit of checking around. What is Josh's surname and where does he come from?"  
  
"Martin and he's from a small town called Santa Mera, we both d. That's where our restaurant was, " Mattie jumped as an exclamation of surprise reverberated down the phone at her, mirrored by one in her other ear from Mark.  
  
"Let me talk to my dad please Mattie," said Steve in an urgent tone.  
  
"I'm her son," said Mark taking the phone from very mystified Mattie.  
  
"Are you out at all today ?" Steve asked and receiving a negative answer from Mark, carried on ,"Don't leave Mattie alone for a second ."  
  
"Steve, you surely can't believe that there is any connection between all this and Lynn can you?"  
  
"Dad, I honestly don't know, but I am not prepared to take the chance," Steve paused to take a breath and calm down a little, "Will you do me a favour and explain all this to Mattie? Just the basics and I'll fill her in tonight."  
  
"Okay son. Take care and I'll see you later."  
  
Putting the phone down Mark turned to Mattie whose confusion had turned to rampant curiosity. Taking a gently hold of her arm, Mark led her to the sofa and sat her down.  
  
" Okay Mark, what gives? What was so shocking to both you and Steve about Santa Mera?"  
  
" A few years ago, Steve met a young woman who came from Santa Mera. She had a very troubled past involving four police officers that neither Steve nor any of her co-workers knew about. It unbalanced her mind to the extent that she began to murder police officers. Four each time, wherever she was working. Steve was very nearly one of the four here in LA," Mark looked at Mattie who had grown very pale, " Are you okay?"  
  
"Was her name Lynn O'Hare?" she asked.  
  
"Yes it was," said Mark, "although we knew her as Lynn Conklin. Why?"  
  
"Because Lynn was my cousin." said Mattie in a voice so soft that Mark had to strain to hear it and this time it was Mark that went pale.  
  
"Oh Mattie, no."  
  
" I was away at university at the time and by the time I got back it was all over. No-one would talk about it, except to say that she was killed by a cop. That was when Josh and I met, they were engaged. He was still so angry" she paused as a horrifying thought struck her and her eyes became wide with shock, "Mark, please tell me it wasn't Steve."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't Mattie. He had no choice, Lynn was about to shoot him."  
  
Mattie stood up and began to pace around the room. Mark followed her and tried to get her to sit back down again. She pulled away from him ,picked up her purse and hurried to the door.  
  
"Mattie, please stay," pleaded Mark, "Let me ring Steve. Let him explain things to you."  
  
"I can't Mark. I need to be alone," she closed the door behind her leaving Mark standing, like a statue, at the top of the stairs staring at the glass panel through which he could see Mattie's retreating figure.  
  
Shaking himself Mark rushed back to phone and rang Steve. Unfortunately Steve had already left, having turned up a lead on the car that Bobby had seen behind Bobs. Mark asked to speak to Captain Newman.  
  
In his office Captain Newman was struggling with trying to make his overtime budget fit the amount of overtime his officers were needing to do when his phone rang.  
  
"Newman here. Oh, hello Dr. Sloan. What can I do for you?"  
  
"You know about the man that Steve is looking for in connection with the assault on Mattie Sims?" began Mark and receiving an answering 'mmm' carried on, " He used to be engaged to Lynn Conklin and he was very angry when she died."  
  
"I take it this will be news to Steve? Okay Dr. Sloan, I'll contact him on his radio right away," putting the phone down Captain Newman made his way to the dispatch office.  
  
Across the other side of town Steve's radio crackled into life, "Lieutenant Sloan. This is Captain Newman, please respond."  
  
Regrettably Steve had already left the safety of his car and was walking towards a run down house where, he believed , the owner of the car to be staying. Captain Newman's voice echoed around the empty car and back at the precinct, the man himself was barking out orders, " Where was Sloan going? Get a squad car out there now!"  
  
Treading carefully up the crumbling concrete steps to the house Steve was aware of the potential danger of his situation. Not having spoken to either his father or Captain Newman, left him unaware of just how much danger there was. Knocking on the door with his right hand, Steve reached across with his left hand and unclipped his holster- just in case, he thought to himself. The door opened and a face appeared around the edge, "Yes?"  
  
"Josh Martin?" Steve asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" the face queried .  
  
"Lt. Steve Sloan, LAPD," replied Steve, holding up his ID, "Can I come in?"  
  
"I suppose so," agreed the man opening the door just wide enough for Steve to get through.  
  
As the door shut behind him Steve turned round and asked again, "Are you Josh Martin?2  
  
"Yes I am. Why do you want to know?"  
  
'I am investigating two attacks on a young woman by the name of Mattie Sims, I believe you know her."  
  
"Yes I do but I don't know anything about any attacks."  
  
"A car was seen near the location of the last incident and the partial registration matches your car."  
  
"A partial plate means nothing. There must be plenty of cars that could match it."  
  
"Quite possibly," agreed Steve, looking around the room as he spoke his nose twitching at a familiar but elusive aroma, "but not many are owned by a man who used to be a business partner of the victim and who knew where she worked."  
  
"Who said I know where Mattie works?"  
  
"I do. You were at BBQ Bobs a few nights ago. I knocked into you with the door and offered you a coffee by way of an apology. You left pretty quickly and I think it was because you saw Mattie there and was afraid she'd recognise you." As Steve finished speaking he heard a click and turned from his scrutiny of the room to see Josh standing there with a gun trained on him.  
  
Before he could reach for his gun, Steve found Josh close up next to him pressing his gun against his abdomen, "Just give me an excuse," he growled.  
  
Dropping his hands back down to his sides and forcing himself to breathe calmly Steve said, "What's this all about? So far it's just a couple of assaults and the embezzlement charges, but if you shoot me that ups the ante."  
  
"You are the one I was after all along Sloan. I knew your name and what you looked like, but until I walked into the dive you own I didn't know you were there. Mattie being there and the fact that she turns you on, well that was just a bonus and gave me the means to get to you."  
  
"Why me?" Steve could not keep the total bewilderment out of his voice, "To my knowledge we've never met before."  
  
Josh reached into his jacket pocket with his spare hand and passed a photo to Steve, who took it.  
  
"Look closely at that," Josh said, shifting his stance a little and tightening his grip on the gun.  
  
Steve looked at the photo and, in spite of all his training, his face paled and he whispered, "Lynn."  
  
"Yeah Lynn, my fiancée and you killed her."  
  
'She never said anything about having a fiancée," Steve said.  
  
"She also never told you about the rape, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen and wasn't a part of her past does it?"  
  
"Lynn was a very disturbed woman and she needed help. If I'd known I'd have gotten her what she needed," he paused, looking down at the photo with a sad expression on his face, " I cared very much about her."  
  
"Instead all she got from you was a bullet in he gut," cried Josh, pushing the muzzle of the gun deep into Steve's muscular abdomen, "just like you."  
  
Before Steve could react to the words, he heard an explosive sound a split second before a burning pain exploded in his insides. As he fell to floor in a mound of pain he was vaguely aware of Josh dropping the gun onto the floor and walking out of the door. Fighting almost overwhelming nausea and faintness Steve began to crawl to the door at the same time trying to keep some pressure on the wound. He hoped , somewhere in the pain filled recesses of his brain, that someone would find him before it was too late. Reaching the door, Steve curled his free hand around the edge of the door and began to pull it open. It felt like it weighed a ton and the effort involved nearly cost him his consciousness. He heard, as if from a long way off, running footsteps that were getting closer and a voice yelling ," Call for an ambulance, he's been shot." That was the last Steve heard.  
  
It was Jesses first day back on duty after his time away with Tracey, the first time away with a woman since Susan left, and he was feeling good. So far his shift had been quiet – a surfer with a broken leg, a little girl with an allergic reaction to a bee stick – routine stuff. He was just thinking about going for a coffee break when on of the ER nurses came in saying, "Gunshot wound on the way. ETA 2 minutes. Police officer."  
  
Without looking up Jesse quipped, " Steve again?" When he didn't receive an appreciative laugh in reply he looked up and , like Steve earlier his face paled he realised that it was , indeed, his best friend on his way in. "Oh no. How bad?"  
  
"We don't know yet. All we know is that its an abdominal injury, he's lost a lot of blood and has been unconscious since before the paramedics arrived."  
  
"Call the OR and tell them to have a theatre ready stat," Jesse said and began barking out orders to make sure that all was in readiness the second that Steve was wheeled through the doors, " and get someone to call Dr. Sloan."  
  
Into the hectic silence of the ER came the sound of the wailing sirens of the ambulance that carried the man who meant so much to everyone there, and to many people not in that ER as well. In spite of his experience, or perhaps because of it, Jesse found his stomach tightening . He knew just how tricky gunshot wounds to the abdomen could be. The sirens faded into silence as the ambulance drew to a halt and Steve was transferred to Jesses care.  
  
"He's still losing blood and his BP is dropping rapidly," the EMT reported.  
  
For the next 40 minutes Jesse had no time to worry about 'Steve', he was far too busy making sure that his 'patient' survived long enough to make it to the ER. Twice in that time Steve coded and Jesse had the horrendous experience of sending massive jolts of electricity through his friends body keep it going. Finally Steve was stabilised enough to be transferred to the care of the waiting OR team who would spend the next 6 hours extracting the bullet and repairing all the damage that had been caused by that one, small piece of metal.  
  
Around the time that Steve was being shot Mark was still at the beach house, oblivious to the unfolding drama. He was sitting out on the deck trying to get his head around the fact that Mattie was Lynn's cousin and that Josh had been her fiancé. He didn't want to leave the house in case either Steve or, hopefully Mattie, got in touch. He was concerned about Mattie's state of mind. She had already been through so much, especially the last few days, and for her to find out that Steve was the man who had killed her cousin could be the final straw. The phone rang and Mark picked it up, "Steve?"  
  
"Dr. Sloan, it's the hospital here. Dr. Travis asked me to ring. Steve has been shot and is being brought in now."  
  
Marks hand tightened around the receiver, "Is he alive?"  
  
"As far as we know, yes."  
  
"Telling Dr. Travis I'm on my way." He said, before rushing out of the door.  
  
Reaching the hospital in almost record time Mark rushed to the ER in time to see Jesse coming out of trauma 1, peeling his gloves off. He looked grey and Marks heart pounded in his chest, "Jesse?" he queried in a querulous voice. Jesse looked up and seeing the doubt and fear in Marks face he managed a small smile, "He's okay Mark. Well as okay as he can be. It was touch and go there for a while but we've stabilised him and he's in the OR right now".  
  
In spite of his almost overwhelming concern for his son, Mark realised that Jesse had been through quite a traumatic experience as well. He put his hand on his young friends shoulder and said, "Come on lets get a cup of coffee and you can tell me everything."  
  
They had barely sat down with their coffee when the door to the doctors lounge burst open and Amanda came rushing in.  
  
"I've just heard. How is he?"  
  
"Sit down Amanda," advised Mark, "Jesse was just about to fill me in."  
  
A lonely figure sat on the beach. Unknown to Mark , Mattie hadn't gone very far when she rushed out of the house. She had run down onto the beach and found herself in Steve's private place that he had shown her a couple of nights before. She smiled thoughtfully at the memory. She just couldn't reconcile in her brain the Steve she knew and, dare she say it even to herself, loved with the monster police officer that her family had told her about. She hadn't even known the full story of why Lynn had died until today. It had been an incredible shock to hear Marks words but, now that she had had time to think, she knew that she needed to talk to Steve. Standing up and dusting the sand from her trousers, Mattie began to walk back to the beach house. Climbing the outside steps she called, "Mark, it's me Mattie. I'm sorry I ran off earlier."  
  
On receiving no answer, Mattie went inside and looked around just in case Mark hadn't heard her. A quick scan around the house revealed that no-one was there and Mattie sat down on the sofa, trying to decide what to do. Figuring that the best places to start was either the station or the hospital she left the house and got into her. Deciding that the precinct was nearest she Mattie pointed the car in that direction and set off. Arriving there she parked and went inside. No-one at the station knew exactly who Mattie was and she was dealt with simply as a member of the public and told that Lt. Sloan was out on routine investigation and would be back soon. Sighing, Mattie then drove onto Community General. She had no idea that Steve was fighting for his life on an OR table or that indeed Mark was there, it was simply that CG seemed the next logical place to go. Parking her car, Mattie made her way up to ER where she hoped that she might find Jesse. Exiting the lift she walked across to the nurses station and asked, "Is Dr. Travis about please?"  
  
"He's on a break at the moment. If you'll wait I'll have him paged for you."  
  
Over the tannoy came the call, 'Dr. Tavis to ER nurses station please.'  
  
Hearing that message Mark, Jesse and Amanda leapt to their feet and out of the doctors lounge. They were in such a rush to reach the nurses station that all three hurried past Mattie without noticing that she was there.  
  
"What's happened?" Jesse asked breathlessly.  
  
"I was asking for you Jesse," came Mattie's voice from behind them.  
  
Mark swung round and enveloped Mattie in a huge bear hug, "Mattie I am so glad to see you. I was so worried when you rushed out of the house."  
  
"Mark, what is going on?" Mattie queried, " I got the impression that you were expecting some news."  
  
"Yes we were," said Mark, guiding Mattie back to the doctors lounge, closely followed by Amanda and Jesse and sat her down, " Steve was shot about 2 hours ago and he's in the ER right now."  
  
Mattie face went ashen and she swayed in the chair, "Is he going to be alright?" she wanted to know.  
  
" He is being looked after by the best that Community General has to offer," said Mark.  
  
"And he's come through a lot worse," interjected Jesse.  
  
"How did it happen?" Mattie wanted to know.  
  
" I've spoken to Captain Newman and apparently Josh shot him. He left him to die on the floor. What he didn't know was that a squad car had just pulled up outside and he walked straight into them. He's in custody now. Apparently he had been harbouring a grudge against Steve all this time and it was seeing him in Bobs that tipped him over the edge. Now he's been caught, he can't seem to stop talking."  
  
"Was it him that did those things to me?" Mattie wanted to know.  
  
"Yes it was," Amanda said gently, " but he was only using your relationship to get to Steve."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Mattie asked.  
  
Reaching out and holding onto Mattie's hand Mark smiled and said, "We wait".  
  
Jesse had to return to his duties, as did Amanda and so it was Mark and Mattie that sat quietly together awaiting Steve's safe return from the OR. After a while, they both moved to more comfortable chairs. Despite their concern for Steve, the events of the day had drained them both emotionally and they fell asleep. It was the opening of the door that woke Mark some hours later. He opened his eyes to see a tired, but grinning Jesse standing in the doorway.  
  
Sitting up Mark anxiously asked," Steve?"  
  
"He's fine Mark," Jesse said, " They got the bullet out and there was a fair bit of repair work to be done, but he's gonna be fine."  
  
"Thank the Lord for that," breathed Mark.  
  
Their voices disturbed Mattie and she too sat up anxiously, but on seeing both Mark and Jesse smiling she relaxed back a little. "Can we see him?" she asked.  
  
"For a minute," Jesse agreed ," and then the two of you go home and get some decent rest."  
  
When Mark looked like he might be thinking about disagreeing, Jesse said, "You need to look after Mattie, we can take care of Steve. We have had more than enough practice, after all."  
  
After spending a few minutes with Steve, Mark left Mattie on her own with him whilst he chatted with Jesse and gained some more detailed information about the operation.  
  
Mattie sat by Steve's bed holding carefully onto one hand. She had been shocked when she had seen all the tubes coming out of and wires attached to Steve, but Mark had explained what they were all for and they didn't seem so terrifying after that.  
  
"Steve," she whispered, "I am so sorry that all of this has happened. I feel responsible. Please get better. I love you." Standing up , she bent over and bestowed a gentle kiss on Steve's forehead and left the room.  
  
In spite of Jesses wish., neither Mark nor Mattie slept well that night and were both at the hospital early the next morning. They arrived outside Steve's room just as Jesse was coming out. He smiled, a very tired smile for he had stayed by Steve's bedside during the night just to make sure that everything was going okay.  
  
"How is he this morning Jess?" Mark asked.  
  
"Fine. Obviously in some pain, but we can give him something for that, and he's coherent. Well," Jesse amended wickedly, "as coherent as he'll ever be."  
  
Hearing Jesse insulting his friend was the best thing Mark could have heard for he knew that Jesse would not be this flippant if Steve were in any real danger. Seeing the look on Marks face Mattie said, "Come on Jesse, let me take you to get a cup of coffee," she looked at Mark and said, "You go on ahead, tell Steve I'll be there in a while."  
  
Grateful for her sensitivity in allowing him to see Steve on his own first, Mark smiled and said , "Give me five minutes, okay?"  
  
Mattie mirrored that smile and, linking her arm with Jesse, bore him off in the direction of the nearest coffee making equipment. Turning back towards Steve's room, Mark opened the door and walked in. At the sound , Steve turned his head to see his dad entering the room. His smile of greeting faded a little when he saw that Mark was alone. Seeing the smile on his sons face fade Mark said," It's okay Steve. Mattie is fine, she's bullying Jesse into a cup of coffee at the moment. She'll be along soon."  
  
Walking across the room, Mark sat down beside his sons bed and asked, "How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
" Not too bad considering," Steve paused, a thoughtful look crossing his face,"Did you know that Josh was Lynn Conklin's fiancé dad?"  
  
"Yes I did son," Mark hesitated and Steve, seeing that hesitation said, "What's up dad. There is something else isn't there?"  
  
"Yes there is Steve, but I'm not quite sure how to tell you."  
  
"Let me," came a voice from the door.  
  
Steve looked up and a beaming, if somewhat weak, smile broke out on his face, "Mattie!"  
  
Mattie walked across to the bed and laid her hand on Steve's shoulder. Neither of them had eyes for anyone else and neither of them noticed Mark getting up to leave. It was only when the door shut behind him, that they came back to the present. Sitting down in the chair that Mark had vacated, Mattie held her hands together in her lap and sat carefully scrutinising them. Unable to bear the silence any longer Steve said, "Mattie what is it that dad found so hard to tell me? Surely nothing could be worse than your dead ex-girlfriends ex-fiancé holding such a grudge that he used your current girlfriend to get to you."  
  
" It could be worse, it is worse ," Mattie said, lifting her head to look Steve squarely in the eyes, took a deep breath and carried on, "Lynn O'Hare ,or Conklin as you knew her, was my cousin."  
  
Never before in his life had Steve Sloan been bereft of speech, this was the first time. He closed his eyes and shook his head as if, by doing so, he could shake the words into a part of his brain that wouldn't remember them. Opening his eyes, he encountered Mattie's stricken face and realised that she was suffering from this revelation as much as he was. Reaching out, carefully, to take possession of Mattie's hands Steve said, " I can't pretend I'm not shocked but how do you feel about me, knowing that I was the one who pulled the trigger of the gun that killed Lynn?"  
  
" I have never hated you Steve, not even when your were the nameless cop who killed my cousin. Knowing you and what an honourable man you are, makes it even less likely that I would or could hate you. Also," she carried on, trying to ignore the exquisite sensation that Steve was causing by circling his thumb around and around on the palm of her hand, " Mark explained exactly what happened with Lynn. We knew the rape and those police officers being acquitted had affected her, but none of us realised just how much."  
  
Looking down at her lap again Mattie continued, "There is something that I have to do though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to go home for a while and talk to my family. Tell them what really happened with Lynn," she fell silent for a few seconds, gathering her courage for what she had to say next,  
  
"and to tell them that I love you."  
  
Silence followed her announcement and she looked back up, afraid that she had pushed the boundaries of their relationship too far, too fast. The look she encountered from Steve was one that, had she been a snowman, would have melted her on the spot. Pulling her towards him as best he could with all the paraphernalia holding him down, Steve whispered into Mattie's ear ,"I love you too."  
  
He eased her back down into the chair and carried on, "You must go and talk to your family. It won't be easy for you. Are you sure you don't want to wait until I can go with you?"  
  
"No, this is something I must do for myself," she said, disentangling her hand from Steve's,  
  
"I'd better go now, before I think about it too much."  
  
Bending down she gave Steve a gentle kiss and left.  
  
Coming out of the doctors lounge Mark saw Mattie disappearing into the lift and made his way quickly to Steve's room. Walking in he looked carefully at Steve and was relieved to see that , although obviously still shocked and tired, he was smiling. Looking up as his dad entered he said, "It's okay dad. Mattie has told me. She's going back home for a while to talk to her family," he stopped for a second and then finished, " but she's coming back."  
  
"I'm pleased to hear that son. Now all we need to do is to get you better for when she returns," said Mark.  
  
  
  
It was a month later and Steve was back at the beach house recovering nicely. There had been one or two hiccoughs along the way, but nothing that Jesse, Mark and a healthy helping of antibiotics couldn't cure. His stitches had all dissolved a couple of weeks earlier and his physiotherapy was on schedule. Josh Martin had admitted everything and according to Cheryl, since doing so had retreated into himself and was barely speaking now at all.  
  
Steve was sitting in a recliner out on the deck catching some sun after his latest physiotherapy session. He was also thinking about Mattie. She was hardly ever out of his thoughts these days. He hadn't heard from her since she left but that wasn't what the problem was. He missed her. Missed talking to her, touching her, missed everything about her. He just hoped that Mattie's family understood and accepted what she had to tell them. He leant back against the chair and closed his eyes, picturing Mattie standing in front of him. The sun warmed him and before he knew what was happening, he fell asleep. He dreamt that Mattie was indeed standing in front of him, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. In his sleep, Steve pursed his lips. Wow, sometimes dreams really did feel real! He could almost believe that he was being kissed. A light flickered on in Steve's brain. He wasn't dreaming, this was real and he was being kissed. He opened his eyes to find Mattie really leaning over him, kissing him and without any further thought he reached up and pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
A long, long time later Steve lifted his head and murmured, "Well, hi there."  
  
Leaning her head against Steve's chest and snuggling further into his lap Mattie whispered, "It's good to be back."  
  
Suddenly concerned Steve sat up and looked at Mattie, "How long are you back for?"  
  
Cupping his face gently with her hands Mattie said, "For ever, if that's what you want."  
  
The smile that Mattie had come to know and love so well suffused Steve's face as he pulled Mattie back down towards him. For ever was fine by him.  
  
THE END 


End file.
